The physically challenged generally require special fixtures to assist them in bathing. A typical bathtub or bathtub shower arrangement usually proves to be an insurmountable challenge to the physically impaired. The typical bathtub is of standard rectangular size and generally is confined to a small area of the bathroom. Generally, three sides of the bathtub abut adjoining walls and the third side provides the entrance and exit of the bather.
The bather must be transferred from the exterior of the bathtub to the interior of the bathtub to bathe. The transferring of the bather who is physically impaired requires the assistance of an attendant or family member to execute the transference. In many instances, the attendant must lift the bather from a wheelchair or support the entire weight of the bather to execute the transfer. This maneuver puts the bather at risk of injury or physical strain and subjects the attendant to unnecessary physical exertion and potential injury. If the bather desires to shower rather than sit and be bathed, external supports must be fashioned to the surrounding walls of the bathtub. These supports are generally permanent fixtures to the walls and cannot be easily removed.
Attempts were made prior to the present invention to remedy the transference of a physically challenged individual or bather from the exterior of a bathtub to the interior of the bathtub by constructing a bathtub mountable chair. The bathtub mountable chair, in one case, partially extends from the exterior of the bathtub to the interior of the bathtub. This remedy still requires the attendant to physically position the bather on the exterior portion of the chair and physically maneuver the bather to a position in the interior of the bathtub without mechanical assistance from the bathtub mountable chair.
Another attempt to remedy the transference of a physically challenged individual or bather is to construct a leg extension housing that mounts onto the longitudinal edges of the bathtub and a movable chair that slides along the leg extension housing. This attempt provides the attendant with a mechanical advantage in maneuvering the bather from the exterior of the bathtub to the interior of the bathtub by sliding the seated bather along the bathtub mounted leg extension housing. The bathtub mounted leg extension housing and chair still does not provide for accessible transference by the attendant from a wheelchair to the chair mounted onto the leg extension housing. The chair has a fixed position that is in line with the longitudinal edge of the bathtub. This position of the chair restricts the positioning of a wheelchair in transferring the bather from the wheelchair to the chair mounted onto the leg extension housing. In the close quarters of the typical bathroom, this may be impossible.
Another attempt to remedy the transference of a physically challenged individual or bather from the exterior of a bathtub to the interior of the bathtub is by constructing a bathtub mountable chair that swivels. The bathtub mountable chair, in this case, partially extends from the exterior of the bathtub to the interior of the bathtub. This particular chair does not provide support for the bather's lower leg or any portion or member during transference or bathing. The attendant still must lift the bather's legs over the edge of the bathtub while maneuvering the bather to a position within the interior of the bathtub. This multi-maneuver on the part of the attendant may injure the bather or attendant. An example of such an injury may be a bather with limited range of motion in the hips or legs that prevents any extended downward positioning of the legs.
It would be desirable to have a bathtub mounted chair that would allow wheelchair accessibility in confined spaces and mechanical maneuverability in transferring a bather from the exterior of a bathtub to the interior of the bathtub. The bathtub mountable chair would have provisions for supporting the legs or any portion or member of the legs of the bather during transfer and/or while bathing. The bathtub mountable chair would also have provisions for enabling a bather to stand while being supported by the chair thus allowing the bather to shower bathe.